


white lies

by gasmask



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: If You Squint - Freeform, Insecurity, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 11:27:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15662322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gasmask/pseuds/gasmask
Summary: Noctis never really asked about the specifics of his eyesight.





	white lies

**Author's Note:**

> i've been meaning to write this ever since i got the banter about ignis actually having perfectly fine eye sight and not _really_ needing those glasses. (in loving memory of that eyesight btw)
> 
> also, this is probably set before the road trip?

“Come on,” Ignis whispered softly against his neck.

His tongue darted out and drew a wet line from Noctis' jugular to the shell of his ear. His teeth grazed against the soft flesh of his lobe as he exhaled shakily through his nose. Noctis trembled in his hold at the feel of hot breath ghosting over his skin.

“Ride me, Noct,” he urged quietly.

Noctis drew in a breath. The fingers he had entangled in Ignis' hair tightened their grip. Blood rushed to his head and made his cheeks feel hot. He squirmed on Ignis' lap, but his adviser's hands on his hips kept him in place. Ignis had nice hands, he found, but he always discovered new ways to use them for evil. And he didn't even need to touch Noctis to have an effect on him. Just showing them off was enough to remind Noctis of the things he could do.

It was also why he was here now, on Ignis' lap, with Ignis being still fully clothed. Noctis was naked, fully hard, and with every shift his straining cock rubbed against the fabric of Ignis' shirt. There were already wet spots dotting it here and there, but Ignis didn't seem to mind. He seemed to love the sight and feel of Noctis on top of him, if the way his still clothed cock rocked against Noctis' ass was anything to go by.

“Ugh,” Noctis made under his breath, but couldn't help the lazy roll of his hips against Ignis. “Don't wanna..”

“Why?” Ignis murmured against his ear. He let go off Noctis' hip and let his hand run over his skin. Noctis shuddered when Ignis' fingers danced over the flesh of his ass, moments before he felt them rub over his already slick rim. Ignis was always meticulous when it came to preparing him, so much that it would have felt like a drag every time he did it, if he wasn't so good at what he was doing. Noctis had always deemed the preparing part to be the worse, back when he had been _inexperienced_ , but Ignis had somehow managed to make him look forward to it. Again, those cursed fingers..

“It's exhausting,” Noctis said, and tried to sound as steady as possible. A finger slowly breached his opening, slid in tantalizingly slow, and didn't stop its motion until it was in, all the way to the knuckle.

“And I am _exhausted_ ,” Ignis replied. His lips had curved into a thin smile, which absolutely didn't match with what his fingers were doing. Another one joined the first finger before he spread them slightly. Noctis drew in a sharp breath in response.

“It's embarrassing,” he hissed, eyes squeezed shut and cheeks flushing even darker. Ignis fingering him didn't even feel that good unless he was aiming at his prostate, but something about the sensation of those long fingers sliding into him so easily felt incredibly obscene. It made Noctis rock forward, so the head of his cock rubbed against the fabric of Ignis' shirt and left another wet smear of precum on it.

“I'm sure I've already seen you in much more embarrassing positions, Noct,” Ignis replied. He sounded completely calm, which only served to make Noctis flush even more. “Remember, all those time you were in front of me on all fours? Or that time with the mirror, or..”

“Shut up,” Noctis bit back. He pulled in his lower lip and dug his teeth into it. He lowered his eyelids, so he didn't have to look Ignis in the eyes. He transfixed his gaze on Ignis' chest, specifically the part where his shirt wasn't buttoned anymore and the fabric fell open to reveal smooth skin.

Noctis heaved out a sigh. He let go off Ignis' hair and lowered both hands to his shirt, where he began to undo the remaining buttons. “You have to take off your glasses,” he said, so quiet that even he worried whether Ignis managed to understand it.

“Excuse me?” was the startled reply. Apparently Ignis had heard him just fine. Noctis didn't look up and continued his work, until he could push the shirt aside and let his hands wander over the expanse of Ignis' chest. It felt warm under his touch, and he could hear the thrumming of a heartbeat right under his fingers.

“You won't be able to see me that well without glasses,” Noctis explained. His cheeks burned when he finally willed himself to look up at Ignis' face. “Deal?”

Ignis stared at him. He opened his mouth to say something, but no word came out. Noctis watched as his gaze trailed off, to somewhere behind Noctis, before it was back on his face with a flutter of his eyelashes. “If it makes you feel better,” he said.

“Very,” Noctis replied with a nod. He couldn't help letting out a disappointed sigh when he felt Ignis' fingers retreat. His gaze continued to linger on him as Noctis lifted himself off his lap and shifted his weight onto his knees. Noctis' hands trembled when he reached for the buckle of Ignis' belt and began undoing it. A small shiver worked its way through Ignis when he pulled down the zipper at an agonizingly slow pace. Noctis thought he could actually feel the heat radiating from Ignis' cock straining against the confines of his pants.

“Here,” he heard Ignis mutter. He reached into his underwear and pulled out his cock, without bothering to remove the rest of his clothes. Noctis watched with bated breath as Ignis reached for the bottle of lube, squirted some of it on his hand and then gave himself a few slow, languid strokes that seemed just a tiny bit too provocative and drawn out.

Huffing, Noctis looked up, only to reach out and snatch the glasses off Ignis' nose. “I told you to take them off,” he complained, before tossing them aside. There was a quiet noise when they hit the mattress somewhere near the foot end of the bed.

“Sorry,” Ignis muttered with a smile that didn't seem half as sincere as Noctis wished it were. “Come, take a seat, Your Highness.” The words were followed by a quirk of his lips, indicating that Ignis was fully aware of his choice of words.

“Shut up,” Noctis hissed at him. He let himself get pulled forward by Ignis' hand on his hip. The other hand was curled around his cock and steadied himself for Noctis. Ignis had lifted his head off the pillow behind his head and was squinting his eyes between their bodies. Would he even be able to see anything? Noctis briefly wondered whether taking off his glasses had been such a good idea.

Then he felt the familiar press of heat against his entrance, and the thoughts in his head dissolved into nothing. His first instinct was always to resist. He forced himself to take slow, even breaths.

There was pressure, there was resistance and there was heat. Noctis had thought Ignis to be warm before, but the cock that was slowly easing into him was all but scorching. The blunt head of his cock was splitting Noctis open as he lowered himself onto it, and knocking the breath out of his lungs.

He only remembered to breathe when he felt the rough fabric of Ignis' pants rub against the sensitive flesh of his ass. Ignis gave an experimental thrust upwards, as though he wanted to make sure that he was in all the way to the hilt, and Noctis gasped in surprise at the sudden movement. His hand, having grasped at Ignis' on his hip, moved to clutch at Ignis' shoulder, the other gripped at the headboard behind Ignis' head.

“Fuck,” he gritted out when he rolled his hips. The angle was different from usual, and somehow it felt more intense, like Ignis was pressing against spots inside of him that didn't get any attention usually. It wasn't the first time that he let himself get talked into this position, but it was a rare enough occasion to surprise him anew every time.

“Noct,” he heard Ignis groan quietly. He felt Ignis grip at his hips as he bucked up and into him. “You feel so good..”

The statement alone would have made Noctis blush if his cheeks weren't already burning deep red. Ignis peered at him through half lidded eyes and messy bangs, the soles of his feet slid over the bedsheets as though he couldn't keep his legs still. Noctis clenched his eyes shut and tightened his grip at the headboard. He lifted himself off Ignis, unable to hold back the pathetic whimper that spilled over his lips at the dragging situation of that burning hot cock almost sliding out of him.

He only stopped when he felt the familiar stretch of the flared tip. He dropped back down and Ignis met him halfway, fucked into the heat that enclosed him and shoved himself inside Noctis without warning. It had Noctis moan, loud and uninhibited.

“Good boy,” he heard Ignis mutter distantly, “You're doing so good.”

His words melted against Noctis skin, seeped into his flesh and bones and shook him like a wave of thunder. Noctis' breath hiccuped and his entire body writhed. The bed creaked with the movement, the sheets under his legs felt sticky with sweat, his fingers trembled as they dug into Ignis' shoulder.

“Fuck, Ignis,” he rasped, “Ignis, you-- you've got to help me, please, Ignis.” He rocked down once more, this time accompanied by a languid roll of his hips. It only shifted the angle a tiny bit, but it had the blunt head of Ignis' cock jab right at his prostate. Noctis tried to gasp for breath at the sudden pleasure that flooded his nerves, but there didn't seem to be any air left in the room.

“I think you're doing just fine, Noct.” Ignis' voice was low, rough and strained. He grabbed at Noctis' hips as though his life depended on it. When Noctis looked down, he noticed Ignis staring at him, eyes half lidded but pupils wide and blown. The piercing stare made him shiver and clench his eyes shut. _So embarrassing._ At least he couldn't see that well without glasses.

“But-- _Ignis_ ,” Noctis whimpered helplessly, but he didn't know whether it was genuine or just for show. Maybe it was a little bit of both. It was hard to think straight when he was bouncing on Ignis' lap, rolling his hips whenever he came down. He tried to go harder and faster, just the way he liked it, but this position was exhausting and forced him to do all the work. Ignis really had spoiled him throughout their entire relationship.

“You look so good like this,” Ignis continued, voice so quiet that it sounded like nothing more than a low, pleasant rumble. It had Noctis shudder and clench around the cock inside of him. He heard Ignis' breath hitch, but paid no mind to it as his movements became more frantic. His hand let go off the headboard in favor of clutching at Ignis' knee to steady himself and gain more momentum.

Raw heat rushed through his veins and burned him from the inside. The muscles in his thighs hurt with exertion, his abs were clenched so tight it was almost painful, his cock was so hard that he feared he might go off the moment a single finger touched him. Pressure pooled in the pits of his stomach, but it wasn't enough, it was just _there_.

“ _Please_ help me,” he whispered, throat dry and making it almost impossible to speak. “Please, Ignis, _please_ \- oh, _fuck-_ ”

Ignis fucked into him without warning. His head dropped back onto the pillow behind him, but he continued staring at Noctis as he thrust into him. The buckle of his belt clinked quietly as it was moved around by their rough motions, but neither paid any attention to it. Ignis' brows had furrowed, sweat was beading his forehead. He couldn't tell whether it was from trying to hold back or from the effort he put into pleasing his prince.

Noctis was hot and tight and wet around him as he rolled his hips in an attempt to match Ignis' rhythm. Every time Ignis hit his prostate, Noctis seemed to lock up around him entirely, like he didn't want to let him go and wanted to hold on to the sensation for as long as possible. He had one of his shoulders pulled up and his cheek pressed against it as his fingers dug into Ignis' forearm. It was a beautiful sight. If only Ignis could see it more often.

“Ignis, Ignis, _Ignis_..”

With every spill of his name over those red, bitten lips, Noctis' tone grew in pitch. His face contorted in something that had to be utter bliss. His body fell forward and his hands clutched at Ignis' shoulders, so tight it almost hurt a little. Ignis pulled him down on his cock and forced him to stay still as he began indulging him with slow, languid circles that had his cock head rub right against Noctis' prostate.

Noctis' breath hiccuped in response. His eyes snapped open wide but they were glassy and unfocused. Tears welled up in the corner of his eyes and ultimately spilled over his red, flushed cheeks when he squeezed his eyes shut again. Cum splattered onto Ignis' chest when he came, hot and messy and wet all over his adviser.

He trembled through his orgasm, tried to rock in Ignis' hold on his hips, but he could barely move. Ignis kept grinding into him relentlessly, even after the waves of pleasure began to subside and the movements were bordering on painful. His rim felt raw and used, the drag of Ignis' cock against his flesh was almost too much.

He crumbled on top of Ignis and buried his face in the crook of his neck. Lazy kisses were plastered on Ignis' sweat slick skin, before Noctis finally whispered, “Come inside me,” like a frantic, forbidden wish.

Ignis came almost immediately, accompanied by a strained groan. The heat of his release and the wet squelching noise it produced when he continued moving inside of him through his orgasm had Noctis shake on top of him.

“Wonderful,” he heard Ignis mumble, so breathless and quiet that Noctis almost missed it. He exhaled and turned his head to the side, and Ignis did the same so he could kiss him. He missed his mouth by an inch and ended up with his lips on Noctis' jaw instead.

“Never ask me for anything ever again,” Noctis grumbled, though it didn't sound very stern with how exhausted he was.

 

* * *

 

“We could also go out for breakfast, if you don't like my options,” Ignis explained, loud enough for Noctis to hear him in the other room. His fingers were busy adjusting his hair and when he finally felt satisfied, he began putting away the bottles and jars of product.

“Noct?” he asked when he closed the cabinet. For a moment, his gaze lingered on the red marks on his forearm. Remnants of Noctis clutching at him last night. The barest hint of a smile made his lips curve, before he remembered his confusion from before. He turned around and exited the bathroom that lead straight back to Noctis' bedroom.

“Noct?” he asked once more when he saw the prince standing next to the bed, right by the cabinet. He had his back turned towards Ignis so Ignis couldn't see what he was doing.

“Noct, is there something wrong?” Ignis tried once again.

His eyebrows shot up when Noctis turned around slowly. A thumb and a slender finger held on to the temple of Ignis' glasses as he carefully slid them off his face.

_Oh fuck._

Ignis' stomach dropped. He swallowed. The gulp was audible in the quiet room.

“Noct, I can explain..”

“Oh, you better.”

Ignis flinched at the sound of glass breaking when Noctis crushed his glasses in his hand.

**Author's Note:**

> hmu on [twitter](https://twitter.com/bitemarking)!


End file.
